


All In The Family

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bachelor Party, Bachelor party gone wrong, Bachelorette Party, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Is a Dick, Engagement, F/M, Fiancé Steve, Fiancée Natasha, Fluff, Multi Chapter, Natasha’s a hottie, Nat’s dad is stubborn, Past Relationships, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Smut, Steve and Natasha are a perfect couple, Steve is a stud, Steve tries to impress Nat’s dad, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Steve finds out that Natasha’s dad isn’t overly fond of their engagement. With their wedding ceremony almost here, Steve is determined to get his fiancée’s father to like him. Even if that includes inviting him for the time of his life.





	All In The Family

Natasha laid atop her fiancé,they were in their bed enjoying some alone time together, Natasha kissing and sucking his neck.

“You know..I was thinking”Steve said through a little groan.

“Mm about what?” She asked, continuing leaving her marks on him.

“Shit...”he could feel himself harden under her kisses. He managed to croak out what he wanted to say “about the wedding”.

Natasha stopped what she was doing and looked at him “You’re brining this up now Rogers?” They were literally naked in bed together, she was laying on top of his forming erection.

“Better I say it now, before we have sex and I forget everything including my name”. Natasha smiled and shifted to his side.

“Alright, you have my full attention”.

Steve turned to her “I was thinking for the main table,instead of it being Me,you,and our grandparents, it can be me,you and our parents”

Her face expression changed, like she knew something he didn’t and didn’t want to say.

“Our parents?”

“Yeah, it’s traditional and it’ll be a nice little service and besides your folks love me” Steve felt Natasha tense, she wasn’t keeping eye contact with him anymore.”You’re parents do love me right?”he asked with a hint of a worried tone

“Come on Steve what kind of question is that”

“An easy one to answer” He pulled her, closer into him “Just tell me”. She made a doubtful face but Steve started placing kisses all over her “Please”

Natasha sighed, damn him for being so irresistibly adorable. “My mom loves you” His expression brightened

“Great! And you’re dad?” When Natasha didn’t say anything and gave him the look, he knew she didn’t even have to say a word for him to catch on. “You’re kidding”

“I wish I was”

“You’re father doesn’t like me?”

“Baby there’s no need to overreact” Natasha tried to calm him down

“Of course there is, you’re my fiancée, everyone in your family is supposed to like me”

“They do like you..just not my dad” Steve let out an exasperated groan, Natasha giggled at how stressed he was, it was cute.

“What about when I asked him for his blessing to marry you?”

“My mom and I persuaded him into saying yes” she said simply, Steve’s eyes widened, how many other things was her father pretending to be ok with.

“And that really expensive bottle of rosé I gave him last month, what happened to that?”

“He keeps all the gifts you give him in the shed, all in storage boxes”

“Oh my god, this whole time I thought things between me and him were solid. I bet it’s because of the time we had sex in his favorite recliner chair”

“Maybe”

“Or when you said ‘Daddy can you pass the salt’ and I reached for it they same time he did”

“Mmm that was kinda your fault”

“Or it could be that time I handed him my jacket the first time I met him because I thought he was one of the butlers” Steve was glaring at the ceiling, he couldn’t believe this. He was going to be spending the rest of his life with Nat, he would prefer if all her family members liked him

“Honey, honestly there’s nothing to be mad over, you won the heart of one Romanoff, I’m sure you can win him over too” Steve hummed in response, still on the railing about this. Natasha rolled her eyes. “Fine, if you’re so worried about it then when don’t you try and charm him?”

“Charm him?”

“Yeah, spend more time around him, use that charming attitude on him”

“What If it doesn’t work? I really really want it to work” Natasha moved to straddle him again, Steve let out a stressed breath of air. Natasha pecked him lightly on the lips

“Just relax Rogers, everything’s gonna go smoothly” Steve hands tightened around her waist, feeling the blood run back down to his half erection.”And in 2 weeks you and I are gonna be married..” Her hands raked down his abs, going lower and lower “Then we’re gonna go on our honeymoon and I’ll make you forget all about your worrying” she kissed her way down his chest, Steve’s breath hitched when she grasped him and slowly stroked him. “Ready to finish where we left off?” She whispered sexily in his ear. Steve chuckled and pinned his fiancée down to the bed,going down to kiss her passionately.

Things were starting to heat up, until Steve abruptly broke their kiss. “You think I should invite some of the guys..”

“Ok nope, off, we’re not having sex tonight” Natasha put her hands to his shoulders and tried to push him off but Steve grabbed her wrists and pinned them back down.

“You really want me off?”Steve grinned down at her.

“I would appreciate it”she tried to break free of his grasp, his lips finding their way to her breast, nibbling on the left one. He could feel how she stopped resisting and started arching her back, and a leg crossing over his waist.

“I don’t see you trying to push me off anymore”he said huskily into her skin.

“Fuck you..”she moaned trying to grind her hips into his, getting as much friction as possible.

“Fuck you? Oh honey, I plan on it”

 

Steve laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling once again, Natasha sleeping soundly in his arms. After 3 rounds of steamy sex. It was amazing, it was always amazing with her, but Steve’s mind kept wondering back to Nat’s father. The whole situation couldn’t stop blowing his mind. They’ve been together for 3 years, and engaged for 9 months, how could he not have known that her father hated him. Everyone in his family was head over heels for her, which was another reason why he loved her. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, gorgeous,understanding,smart,kind,fierce when she needed to be. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at her sleeping form, god he was going to marry this woman in a couple weeks. The blond held onto her more tighter, enjoying the warmth radiating off her body.

 

“Steve are you sure this is a good idea?” Natasha asked sitting on the bar stool in their spacious kitchen,watching him fidget with his tie.

“Of course it is, what father isn’t a fan of brunch”Steve said undoing his messed up tie and trying to fix it.

“You seem pretty nervous, you sure you don’t want me to go?”she teased

Steve scoffed “Nervous?You of all people should know Steve Rogers doesn’t get nervous”

Natasha tried to hold back a laugh as he vigorously undid his tie and restarted “Oh yeah? In which way?”

He smirked sexily at her “I’m not nervous when it comes making love with you,going in rough,passionately,letting you ride me like crazy”his velvety voice sending a pleasure shiver down her spine.

“You couldn’t be anymore right about that, but making love and spending time with my father is two very different things” Natasha got up and helped him with his tie after watching him get the technique wrong repeatedly.

“I’ll be fine, Bucky and Sam are coming to put in the good word and back me up”

“Alright, just letting you know Romanoffs tend to be a little stubborn”

“I’m sure I can handle it”Steve’s hands pulled her body closer to his

“Can you?”

“I’m marrying you aren’t I?”His hands travelled lower

“If you say so” Natasha pulled his tie down and kissed him goodbye “Good luck” Steve went in for another kiss, this one lasted a little longer “You’re gonna need it”she whispered on his lips.

 

“Hold on, back up a little”Bucky said taking swig of the Prosecco “Nat’s dad is joining us? Dude this was supposed to be a business brunch”

“Oh come on Buck, when do we actually talk business on these things. Plus I really need to get Nat’s father to like me” Steve said.

“You’ve been together for a long time Steve, how did you not see he didn’t like you?”Bucky asked

“I don’t know, but I’m going to become his son in law and I feel it’s only right if we see eye to eye on things. So please no inappropriate conversations”

“I guess you’re, we usually just talk about sex,a lot women and politics”Sam put down his menu.

“Exactly. Though I would like to say, you two talk about a lot of women, not me”

“That’s right,the engaged guy doesn’t give his input anymore on the ladies” Bucky teased, Steve snorted.

“Can’t blame him, I wouldn’t want to mess that up either, Nat’s perfect.”Steve coughed, they knew it made him uncomfortable when other men started talking about his fiancée. Steve turned his head to the front entrance and there he was. Natasha’s dad, Ivan Romanoff and..some other dude.

“Shit,shit here he comes, no more talking about women” Steve whispered. Bucky and Sam tried to hold back their laughter, was Steve Rogers nervous?

Steve stood and cleared his throat, was it him or did the temperature in the terrace seem to go up.

“Steve” Ivan greeted “This is a family friend, Clint Barton”

Steve shook Clint’s hand “it’s a pleasure”. Clint eyed Steve, up and down.

“So this is who Nat is marrying?” Clint chuckled unimpressed. Steve kept his cool. This dude must know Natasha fairly well if he calls her Nat He didn’t want to make himself look like a fool.

“Um, Ivan,Clint, these are my partners and friend at the law firm, James Barnes and Sam Wilson” Both shook the guests hands and gave them a charming smile.

“You gentlemen are handsome, I’m surprised Natasha didn’t go for one of you” Ivan said taking a seat and opened the menu. Steve looked at Sam and Bucky, giving them the I told you so look.

“Actually sir, Sam and I did flirt with her, in a friendly way of course but she just seem so drawn to Steve, they clicked immediately”

“Your daughter has very nice taste sir”Sam added. Oh man Steve owed them big time.

Ivan laughed “James,Sam, you two are charming. Steve have you commented on Natasha’s taste in things?” What kind of question was that? Of course he has, her sense was style was incomparable. Steve was positive she had good taste when it came to everything, just cause he can’t remember if he said it in that exact way doesn’t mean anything.

“I believe I have sir, every night and every day” Ivan looked at Steve blankly. Natasha’s green eyes were gorgeous, but her fathers’ is just down right scary.

“You mean every night when she goes to bed in little clothing? And wakes up that same day still barely wearing clothes?” Um wow. Steve definitely was not expecting that.

“With all do respect sir that’s not what I meant, I wasn’t just talking about her taste in clothes, she’s beautiful yes, but I’m also talking about her taste in everything. Movies,food,our wedding. She’s put a lot of detail and precision into it” Bucky and Sam nodded in Steve’s direction, everything was well said and put together nicely.

“And you?” Clint suddenly asked

“I’m sorry?”

“What input have gave on wedding preparations? Can’t have her doing all the work” Clint took a drink of his Bloody Mary, of course, Ivan nodded in agreement to Clint’s question.

“It’s all 50/50, we decided on everything together, making compromises, putting together the perfect wedding reception,calling the best catering halls in town. In all modesty, the whole service is gonna be perfect.” Steve smirked “I think you’ll enjoy it” he smiled genuinely. If Ivan was impressed he didn’t show it,meanwhile Bucky and Sam were close to shedding a tear. Clint shut up and dropped the conversation.

 

Things seemed to have been going smoothly, except for the fact that it still seemed like Ivan hated Steve but at least making the attempt to talk to him for Natasha’s sake.

“Fruit salad Steve?” Clint said “Seems kind of boring” Steve had to hold back from ‘saying who asked you’, it wasn’t even the only thing he ordered. Bucky sighed, Sam rolled his eyes this guy was annoying. Steve had also ordered some toast,crab Benedict, and a Mediterranean omelette. Was it his fault he liked to eat healthy, unlike Clint who’s dishes had a boat load of powdered sugar.

“Yeah, gotta keep my physique intact for me and Nat’s honeymoon”That really didn’t take much, Steve’s body was crafted by god himself, at least that’s what Natasha told him.

Clint coughed a little “Really? Where are you two going?”

“Gili Lankanfushi in the Maldives”he said smugly, seeing how Ivan was now interested in the conversation.

“That’s funny”Clint laughed, Steve could feel his temper rising, he’s been putting up with this asshole for the whole brunch. Deciding not to say anything back, not wanting to say anything disrespectful in front of Ivan and since they were in public, Steve bit back on his insult. This was definitely not how he saw his late morning going

 

“So how was it with my dad today?” Natasha asked sitting on the bed, watching Steve who was looking ruggedly handsome in the bathroom; messy hair from running his hand through it going crazy over finding a new way to get on her father’s good side, his button up shirt free of all buttons, exposing his godly body and his tie was undone idly hanging around his neck.

Steve looked at her through the bathroom mirror grinning at naughtily at her short,black kiki de montparnasse silk robe. “It could’ve gone worse, I mean at least he gave me a compliment today?”

Natasha raised one eyebrow “Really?”

“Yeah and apparently I’m almost as good looking as Sam and Bucky”

“Don’t let it get to you” she said, knowing that what her father thinks of him can make him insecure.

“It’s not so much of what he said today that made it go wrong, this guy named Clint was being a complete dick throughout the whole thing” Natasha tensed at the name. Steve noticed “You know him?” Steve asked cautiously, just in case he was a really good friend of hers.

“Not really. I’ve met him before but that’s about it” She said. But was it true?Whatever, Steve dropped it, and walked out their bathroom, taking a deep breath. Natasha was in awe at how he tried his best to impress her father. How can anybody not like such a sweet and charming man.

“I think I know how to cheer you up”Natasha said gripping the open ends of his shirt.

“I’m listening” he bit his lip, he could feel his pants getting tighter. Natasha wrapped an arm around his neck, the other rubbing his crotch,pressing her body closer into his.

“Some say that people do their best thinking in the shower” she gripped him “it’s a good thing that’s where I’m going. If you care to join me that is” She pulled his tie off him and threw it over her shoulder. Steve watched her sway her hips into the bathroom, and hell he was right behind her. Good thing there was one positive from her dad’s stubbornness.

 


End file.
